Wonder Twin Powers Activate
by Chela Lenair
Summary: Please R&R. AU. This is the story of Lola and Layla Gunn, the 16-years-old daughters of Faith and Gunn.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Lola, Layla, Thomas, Tiger Lily, Veronica, and Connilicious are mine. The rest aren't. Don't sue.  
  
Background Info: Faith was granted parole in 2005 for good behavior. She turned out to be a completed rehabilitated person. She started to work for A. I. And began a relationship with Charles Gunn. He was the first person she showed true affection and love to. About a year into the relationship, Faith gave birth to fraternal twin girls, Lola Alecia and Layla Alonna. Lola looked like Faith and Layla looked like Gunn. Being the offspring of a Slayer, the twins had some Slayer strength. They were walking at 13 months, playing tag with 5 year old Connor and Fred and Wesley's 3-year-old son, Thomas at 18 months. At the age of 3, they didn't play with Barbies and dolls. They were learning to handle a crossbow and swordfight. Except in the afternoon, they never miss the Powerpuff Girls. When the girls were 4, Faith had an affair and got pregnant. That when Gunn and her had a big falling out and they broke up. Gunn gave up custody of the girls and Faith moved them to Chicago. That's where the girls & their younger sister, Tiger Lily, lived for the next 12 years  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Dear Charles,  
  
I know we haven't really spoken since we broke up and the kids and I left LA for Chicago. But it's the girls. Layla misses you very much. Lola constantly tell me how she would love to stay with you for a while. So, I am writing you to pose this question. How about you let the girls come live in LA for the school year? They could live with you or Angel. They'll really enjoy the time with you. I really appreciate it. But don't do it for me, do it for Lola and Layla.  
  
With Love,  
Faith 


	2. Part One

Part One  
  
Lola looked at the Los Angeles skyline from the plane. She was getting excited; Layla and she were going to spend her sophomore year of school year with their father. She wondered if he would approve of their appearance. Like their mother, they were free spirits. Their mother let Lola cut her brunette hair neck length, dye it jet-black and streak it royal blue. Faith even took Lola to get her tattoo and Layla to get her navel and tongue pierced. Plus, these were punks through and through. From the music to the hardware, they were punks. They were one of those " mosh pitting, flash the band" kinds of girls.   
  
They boarded off the plane and walk through the gate. They stopped and looked around for their father. Then someone tapped Lola on the shoulder. She turned around to face her father.  
  
" Daddy."  
  
Layla quickly turned around. Gunn pulled two bouquets from behind his back.  
  
"If I remember correctly, orchids for Layla and water lilies for Lola."  
  
Layla smelled the flowers.  
  
" Dad. You remembered."  
  
"I could never forget."  
  
Both girls gave Gunn the biggest hug they could give.  
  
"We missed you, Daddy.'  
  
"C'mon girls. Lets go surprise some people."  
  
Lola eyed her father.  
  
"So where are we going, Daddy?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
About two minutes into the ride, they knew where they were going. The Hyperion. The last moment they had of there was playing hide-and-seek with a then 8 year old and 6 year old Thomas.  
  
The car stopped and they practically ran to the door. Gunn told Layla to surprise Cordelia and Lola to surprise Conner and Thomas. Layla walked in and looked around. She spotted her godmother Cordelia in the office. She snuck up behind her.  
  
"Hi Aunt C."  
  
Cordelia jumped about ten feet in the air.  
  
"Geez, Sneak much. Omigod, Lola."  
  
Cordelia gave Lola a hug.  
  
"When did you get here?"  
  
"Today, me and Layla are stay with Daddy for the school year."   
  
"Where is Layla?"  
  
"She went to surprise Thomas and Connor."  
  
Cordelia reach out and touch Lola's hair.  
  
"Lola, black with blue streaks. What was your mother thinking when she let you do that?"   
  
"That it was cute. The same thing she thought when she took me to get this."  
  
She then lifted her shirt to reveal a tribal butterfly also covered her back.  
  
" Do that hurt too much?"  
  
" Naw, it's all five by five."  
  
  
Layla snuck down the basement steps. Connor and Thomas were sword fighting. She sat on one of the steps. She missed those guys the most. She snuck down the rest of the steps. She saw a crossbow leaning against the wall and thought about getting their attention with it. So she picked up the crossbow, aim it at Conner, and pulled the trigger.  
He caught it right in front of his face. He then looked at her. When he realized who it was, he dropped the sword and arrow. He ran toward Layla and picked her up in a hug.  
  
"Layla!"  
  
"I missed you too, Connor. Now, put me down so Thomas can give me a hug."  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
Connor put her down and Thomas gave her a hug.  
  
" So, why are you here?"  
  
"If you have to know Connor, me and Lola are staying at Dad's for the school year."  
  
"That's cool. So, how's Aunt Faith?"  
  
"Oh, Mom's fine. She's got the sweetest guy as a boyfriend."  
  
Thomas looked at the mouth.  
  
"Layla, Is your tongue pierced?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She then sticks out her tongue to reveal her tongue ring.  
  
"Ouch, are you crazy? Then again, your mother is Faith."  
  
"Hey."  
  
They heard the basement door open and Lola walked down the steps.   
  
"Hey boys or should I say men. Could little old Lola get some love?"  
  
Thomas and Connor gave her a hug.  
  
"Man, Connor, you got some grip on you."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's all five by five. I like my men strong and manly."  
  
Connor somewhat blushed.  
  
"So, have any of y'all seen V?"  
  
V or Veronica is Angel and Cordelia's second child. She was the PTB's way of saying, "thanks for the good work". She's a year younger than Lola and Layla. She was very close to Lola and Layla before they left.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
" 1:44."  
  
"She'll be here in three, two, one."  
  
Suddenly the door flung open and Veronica comes running the steps.  
  
" I'm so sorry I late for training but there was a sale and I couldn't pass...wait a minute... Lola, Layla."  
  
"You missed us?"  
  
Veronica ran over and hugged the girls.  
  
"You're here for how long?"  
  
"The whole school year."  
  
"Good, Do I still have to train today?"  
  
" Yes"  
  
"Damn!" 


	3. Part Two

Part Two  
  
About A Week Later...  
  
Layla was lying on the couch when Angel got home. She didn't see him. Angel went right pass her, not even noticing her. But he stop, he could smell her. He put the sword down, went over to the couch and started tickling her.  
  
"Uncle Angel, STOP!"  
  
"Not until you say mercy."  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
He began to tickle her more.  
  
"MERCY!"  
  
He stopped tickling her and sat next to her.  
  
"So, How's my goddaughter?"  
  
"I'm cool. I love being back in LA. But I kinda miss Mom."  
  
"Yeah, how's she?  
  
"She's okay. She probably worrying about us right now."  
  
" Any mother would be worried."  
  
"Angel, You're our godfather. I should be completely honest with you. There is another reason why we want to come back to L.A."  
  
"What it is?"  
  
"Lola was activated two months ago. There's little to none demon activity in Chicago. So, we asked Mom to asks Dad if we could come live with him for a year so, she could actually be a Slayer. Dad doesn't even know yet. Just you, me, Mom and Lola."  
  
"When are you two going to tell your father?"  
  
"We really like if you could do it."  
  
"Layla..."  
  
Layla gave the puppy dogface.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it."  
  
Layla hugged Angel tightly.  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you angel. Just one more question, what do you think of my navel ring?"  
  
"I think it's cute."  
  
"You are the best godfather in all the dimensions."  
  
"Okay, where's your father?"  
"He's in the office."  
  
Angel got up, went into the office, and closed the door behind him. After a few minutes later, Layla heard a loud acclaim.  
  
"She's a what?!"  
  
"I guess he took it well."  
  
  
2 months later...  
  
Lola and Layla were lying on their beds in their room.  
  
"Hey Lay, is it me or is Connor such a hottie?"  
  
"Lola, he's like our brother."  
  
"So what, he is a hottie!"  
  
"Okay, he is cute!"  
  
"I know, today, when we were training, he had no shirt on, I thought I was going to died. He was glistening and AAH!"  
  
"Calm down. He's a hottie but let me reminder you of his name. Connor Angel. Angel. ANGEL!"  
  
"So, he's Uncle Angel's son. You don't see me lecturing you of your infatuation with Thomas Wydnam-Price."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You think he's sexy. You want to date him. You want to kiss him."  
  
"Shut up, Lola."  
  
"You want to have his baby."  
  
"SHUT UP, LOLA!"  
  
Lola started to laugh hysterically. Layla threw a pillow at her.  
  
"It's not funny. C'mon, Dad probably approve of me dating Thomas."  
  
"And why wouldn't he approve of me dating Connor?"  
  
"For one, you're a Slayer. Two, his Uncle Angel's prophesized son. Third, you're 16. Four, HE'S 20!"  
  
"Let's make a bet. 20 bucks for the first twin that kisses with the object of their affection."  
  
"You're on. Let the best twin win."  
  
"I know. I will." 


	4. Part Three

Part Three  
  
Lola snuck down the basement steps. Her plan was to play the pathetic girl and sucker him into a kiss. Connor was working out in the basement, with no shirt on. Lola had to first control herself, then working up her crying. She then ran down the steps, tears flowing. She collapses on the floor, crying. Connor went over to comfort her.  
  
"What wrong, Lola?"  
  
"Ronald, he dumped me. He said I wasn't pretty enough and he said I wouldn't kiss me if his life depended on it."  
  
"Lola, that's terrible."  
  
"I'm so ugly."  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
  
"I think you're beautiful."  
  
"Would you kiss me?"  
  
"Of course, I would."  
  
"Then, kiss me."  
  
Connor's and Lola's face's got closer, and closer, and closer, and... Veronica opened the basement door.  
  
"Connor, Dad wants you."  
  
Connor got up, put on his shirt, and went upstairs. Lola punched the ground.  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
She got up and went upstairs. Layla came up next to her.  
  
"I would like the 20 in cash."  
  
"Shut up! I don't see you puckering up with Thomas."  
  
"All in time. All in time."  
  
Connor came back in the room.  
  
"There is a Devoen demon on 32nd in the alley next to a Cadillac dealership. Thomas, you're going. Lola? Layla?"  
  
"We're going."  
  
"Then, lets go."  
  
"To the Batcave."  
  
  
Lola went into the fight like a wild princess. Very Faithlike. She sunk the battleaxe deep in its back. It didn't phase the demon. Connor and her started hacking at the demon, but he regenerated it back. Layla then remembered something.  
  
"Lola, stab between the eyes!"  
  
Lola turned to hear her and then, winced. She turned back toward the demon, raised the axe above her head directly between the eyes. The demon scream out in agony and collapse on the ground. Lola stood there for a minute, she dropped the battle axe and fell to the ground. 


	5. Part Four

Part Four  
  
"Lola!"  
  
Connor rushed over and over kneeled by her side. He put his hand on her stomach but pulled it away immediately. He looked down at his hand, it was covered with blood. He looked at her stomach. The demon had sliced a gash across her stomach. Lola looked up at him.  
  
"Connor, what's wrong with me?"  
  
"Thomas, Layla, get the car. We got to get her to a hospital. Lola, you're going to be all right."  
  
"Am I going to die?"  
  
"Not with me you're not."  
  
The car pulled up next to them. Connor picked her up in his arms and got in the car. He put her in his lap.  
  
"Man, speed up."  
  
"Connor, I need to tell you something in case I go unconscious."  
  
"You're not going to go unconscious."  
  
"I have a crush on yo..."  
  
Lola's eyes rolled back in her head and she lost consciousness. Connor tried to wake her up.  
  
"Come on Lola, wake up. Hurry up man. Lola, come on, wake up."  
  
  
The car stopped and Connor rushed out and in the emergency room.  
  
"Someone help me!"  
  
They bought out a gurney and Connor laid her down on it. The nurse asked him some questions.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Uh, Lola Gunn, she's my god sister."  
  
"What happen to her?"  
  
Connor hesitated. He had to think of a believable lie.   
  
"Uh, we were skateboarding and she was going for a grind and she fell. She wasn't moving so I went to check on her and saw that a piece of metal had cut open her stomach."  
  
"Was the metal dirty?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Thank you. You can wait in the waiting room for her condition."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Thomas and Layla walked in.  
  
Connor looked at Layla with concerned eyes. He handed her some change.   
  
"Call your father."  
She took the change.  
  
"Okay."  
  
She walked to the payphone and called her father.  
  
"Hello."   
  
"Dad."  
  
He heard the pain and guilt in her voice.  
  
"What wrong?"  
  
"Something happen to Lola."  
  
"What happen to her?"  
  
"The demon sliced her stomach open. She bled a lot. We're at Baptist Memorial."  
  
"I'm coming. Honey, you okay?"  
  
"I don't know Dad."  
  
"It's okay baby, I'm coming to be with both of you."  
  
"Okay, Dad." 


	6. Part Five

Part Five  
  
Connor, Thomas, Layla, and Gunn were waiting in the ER waiting room. They were getting agitated; Lola had been in the ER for an hour and a half. A nurse came into the room.  
  
"Mr. Gunn?"  
  
Gunn got up immediately.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your daughter, Lola, is now resting comforting. We use staples to close up the gash. She'll probably be in observations for about four more days."  
  
"Can we see her?"  
  
"I guess so. She's in room 213."  
  
  
After everyone else had left, the only person that was with Lola was Connor.  
  
"Hey, you scared me back there."  
  
"Sorry, I never saw that demon even get close enough to hurt me. Now I have a new, nice, big battle scar."  
  
"It'll fade, eventually."  
  
"Thanks Connor."  
  
"Now, what you said to me in the car."  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Uh..."  
  
"And that we almost kissed."  
  
"Yeah, that was..."  
  
She was cut off by Connor capturing her lips with his.  
  
About a month later...  
  
Lola and Connor were lying on Lola's bed talking about the years they were separated.  
  
"They I punched the chick in the face and got sustained."  
  
"All over a guy."  
  
"I thought he was special. But the only guy that was even special to me is you, baby."  
  
Connor lifted his hands to cradle her face, and kissed her. It began as a gentle kiss, but slowly became more passionate, more intense. Lola broke the kiss and moved her arms from around his neck down to encircle his waist.  
  
"You even thought we would in a relationship when you were chasing me around the hotel?"  
  
"Not at all. You were like forbidden fruit to me."   
  
"So, you were attracted to a four-year-old at eight, ooo, cradle-robber."  
  
"Cradle-robber, huh."  
  
He began to kiss down her neck. Lola started to giggle.  
  
Then, Layla walked in the room. They didn't notice her.  
  
"God, you two at it again? Must be nice. Well, tell Dad I'll be home later."  
  
She grabbed her jacket and left the room, closing the door.   
  
"Did you hear something?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Layla went to Thomas' off campus apartment.  
  
"Hello Layla."  
  
"I had to get away from them."  
  
"Lola and Connor."  
  
"Who else. If she can do it, so can I."  
  
"What?"  
  
She grabbed him, pulled him next to her, and kissed him. Not a little peck. A mind blowing, hell of a kiss. Between the tonsils hockey, Thomas managed out a few words.  
  
"I never knew that you like me that way."  
  
When she pulled away and caught their breaths, they looked at each other. When they locked eyes that did them in. They grabbed each other and went at it again. 


End file.
